Admittance
by SugarButter
Summary: Ennard likes to watch Scott sleep, but when he's caught, will he admit more than he is willing to tell Scott? One-shot. Based on Can't Go Home Again.


Ennard would never admit this to Scott, but every night, after the man fell asleep, he sat on the edge of the bed and just watched him sleep.

The amalgam was _terrified_ something would happen to his human if he wasn't there. Of course, Scott probably knew he wasn't sleeping, as it affected his mood and he slept throughout the day as they watched movies, but he probably figured he stayed up all night eating butter.

Ennard never worked up the courage to touch the sleeping man. He never wanted to accidentally rouse him, scared of making him feel unsafe around the animatronic as he was finally getting comfortable with him again. So when he found his hand gently reaching out to cup the human's face, he tried to fight the urge of his arm moving towards him but as soon as his wires brushed against the flesh, he succumbed to the urge and allowed his hand to briefly hold Scott's face.

Of course, as soon as the human made a grunting noise and began to shift the bed, Ennard lept back in fear and tried to make no noise so he'd go back into full unconsciousness.

Maybe he should've taken into account that the bed would creak under his weight lost to the mattress.

So, naturally, the shifting bed and loud creaking noise made the human rouse quickly and Ennard ducked down on the side of the bed in a last attempt to hide himself. Scott quickly glanced around and passed it off as nothing until his eyes shifted to the dark and he noticed the out of place mass of wires crouched by his bedside. "Ennard?"

His voice was gruff and strained when he first woke up, and Ennard cautiously peeked his head out from his arms to innocently look at the human, but the guilt was written all across his face. "Sorry..."

"Don't be." Scott objected and lifted the blanket on the other side of the bed. "If you wanted to join me you could've asked, you don't have to feel the need to keep silent. Don't be afraid to wake me up Ennard." Ennard, knowing Scott didn't know he was actually just watching him and knew the human figured he'd been trying to get himself comfortable on the edge of the bed, quickly clambered over the man and crawled under the covers before he took back his offer. Scott only chuckled and threw the comforter over the amalgam. "Better?"

Ennard shyly nodded as the human pulled the amalgam closer, and he melted at the human's warmth and made a vibrating noise close to a cat's as he eagerly wrapped his own arms back around the human. " _ **You-u're so w-war-rm!**_ "

Ennard went silent as he realized he couldn't control his voice and inwardly yelled at himself. Dang this human for making him feel this way! Scott only smiled and tightened his grip around the animatronic, whose eyes were already closing without his consent.

"I know you haven't been sleeping Ennard, and I need to hear the truth." Scott whispered into the content silence, and Ennard didn't even open his eyes as he hummed. He felt so warm and content and _alive_ in the human's grasp. He knew the other's intentions were nothing but friendly, but he couldn't help but bask in the love the other was showing.

" _ **I-I'm scare-ared you'll g-g-get hurt.**_ " Ennard admitted, drowsy and his common sense lulled to rest by the warmth and sleepiness caused from Scott's closeness. "Hey, it's okay, I won't get hurt..." The male soothed and the amalgam gave his signature laugh before tucking his mask into Scott's hair, so out of it he actually kissed Scott's head before dozing off slightly.

"E-ennard?" Scott questioned softly, and the amalgam roused slightly enough to hum in response. "What's _really_ going on?"

"Hmm... I love you.." Ennard admitted, tugging the human closer in his grasp. Scott opened his mouth slightly to gasp before biting his lip, not wanting to do something to further offend the animatronic. He softly grasped the wires on his back and tucked his head into the crook of Ennard's neck, surprised by how comfortable it actually was. Scott waited several minutes to reply, when the amalgam fell still and silent.

"I love you too."

The words were softly spoken and meaningful, and didn't fall beyond silent ears. Ennard blinked when he heard the human's own admittance, but stayed still to allow Scott to not feel like he broke his trust. It wasn't until he felt a soft hand rubbing softly at one of the thicker wires along his back that he lost the will of silence and gave a vibrating purr, tucking his mask further into Scott's hair. Scott slowed the petting down to a stop.

" _ **D-don't stop.**_ " Ennard said softly, before pulling away from the human's close grasp to rub his hands along the human's arms. He looked to the side for a second, enough to let Scott's head tilt slightly in questioning, before taking the plunge and pressing his lips briefly against the human's, _his_ human's. They didn't linger for more than a few seconds, but it was enough to get his point across. " _ **I ca-an't pret-tend any long-onger Scott...**_ "

Ennard's voice crackled more with his nervousness as he once again admitted the truth. He couldn't hide his feelings from the human any longer, it hurt too much. Scott drew in a quick breath.

"A-are you sure?" Scott questioned softly and Ennard nodded, bowing his head in shame. Scott ran his fingers along the edges of his mask before pulling it off his face. Ennard gave a shriek and bounded back, nearly tumbling off the bed, his hands covering his face. The human grabbed his wiry wrists and gently tugged them from his face, taking his head in his hands and pressing warm lips against his cool metal ones.

Ennard entirely forgot about his lack of a mask and responded immediately to the kiss, gripping Scott's face tightly and pulling the human closer to his body with his elbows. Scott allowed his hands to fall from his face and one hand found it's way to the back of his neck, the other gripping Ennard's wrist. He only pulled away for a gasp of breath before returning to the thought-melting kiss.

Ennard only pulled away when he went to try and sit up with the human, and Scott pushed himself up one-handed, the other hand still gripping Ennard's wrist. Ennard pulled the male into his lap and held him to his chest, burying his still uncovered face into Scott's hair as he tried to hum a tune, and though it sounded mangled and cracked it warmed the human's heart. The tune to the lyrics he began singing _definitely_ were from different songs that didn't originally go to the tune, but the mere fact he tried gave Scott the best feeling.

" _ **You're s-still the on-ne I run t-t-to, the one tha-at I belong to, you're st-still the one I-I wan-ant for life. And if you w-ant to cry, I a-am here, to dry your ey-eyes and in no time, you'll b-be fine. I can't h-help but stare, cause I can see t-the truth somewhere in your eyes~"**_ The longer the amalgam sang, the more confident he became and his words weren't as repeated. His voice still crackled, but his song somehow lulled the human into a sleeping state. Ennard looked down to the human in his arms before gently laying him in the bed, cuddling up to him and closing his own eyes.

* * *

Scott woke up in a state of amnesia. He felt warm wires pressed into his back and figured Ennard must've crawled into bed with him, but when he glanced towards the foot of the bed and saw the mask carelessly tossed against the frame, the memories of the night before rushed into his head. His breathing quickened and he unknowingly woke up the amalgam, seeing as his head was resting against the small of his back.

Ennard gently snaked his arms around the human's waist and gripped one of his hands, staying silent yet attempting to comfort the human. The male gripped his hand tightly in a panic, but the calming coolness of the metal and the gentleness the amalgam cared for him soothed the male down and he was left with only a slightly fast paced breathing. Scott flipped in the bed to turn to the animatronic and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I love you Ennard." He admitted again, grasping his wires as a gentle kiss was placed against the back of his neck. " _ **I l-ove you too!**_ "


End file.
